Quand l'infidélité devient une habitude
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Yuki et Shuichi se lassent de leur ébats platoniques.Décidant de tenter leur propre expérience,ils vont même jusqu'à se mentir pour ne pas dévoiler leur terrible secret. Lorsqu'enfin ils avouent tout,un tourbillon de sentiment les sumbergeront...
1. Chapter Premier

**Quand l'infidélité devient une habitude**

**Chapitre premier**

_Bien le bonjour à vous! Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, cette fic comporte des scènes de Lemon et je ne me gênerai pas pour les détailler alors...vous êtes avertis. Merci de votre compréhension et Bonne Lecture ! :D_

La nuit était calme sur la grande ville de Tokyo. Le ciel, légèrement assombries par quelques nuages, semblait être la porte d'entré pour accéder à d'autre cieux. Sur une petite rue donnant à une artère principale, un grand immeuble de condo semblait grimper dans le ciel d'encre. C'est à peine quelques mois auparavant que le célèbre écrivain, Yuki Eiri, avait emménagé avec son amant, le chanteur du fameux groupe rock Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo.

Ils avaient décidé de ne plus jamais se quitter car même si cela plaisait plus à Shuichi qu'à Yuki, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour espérer mener une vie normale…si il y avait une normalité à atteindre avec deux hommes aussi différent l'un de l'autre. Le fait est que, cette nuit là, plus rien de comptait pour ces deux êtres qui avaient prit place dans leur lit une demi heure plus tôt.

Un petit cri perça le silence qui avait longtemps duré, suivit d'un second et de plusieurs gémissement entrecoupés de bruits de respirations saccadées. Sous les couvertures, deux corps entrelacés avaient commencé, depuis plusieurs minutes, un intense balai érotique. Coincé entre le matelas et le corps légèrement en sueur de son amant, Shuichi se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir.

**Je…Je vais…YUUKIII! parvint à haleter ce dernier avant de se vider d'un seul coup entre leur deux corps.**

Ce ne fut pas bien long pour que le grand blond ne rejoigne son bien-aimé au septième ciel. S'écroulant sur lui, haletant et pestant conter les draps blanc qui collaient à sa peau humide, le grand écrivain roula sur le côté pour souffler un peu. Redescendant lentement du point culminant de leur extase, les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'une gêne indescriptible ne s'installe entre eux.

Tiraillé par des questions auxquelles il n'avait nullement envie de répondre, Shuichi se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre le torse musclé de Yuki. Ce dernier, par pur réflexe plutôt que par véritable envie, referma ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette qui déjà, sombrait dans le monde des rêves. Pourtant, le blond de trouva pas facilement le sommeil, assaillit de question. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond?

Désireux de ne pas se priver d'une importante nuit de sommeil, l'homme de lettre ferma son esprit et ses yeux en attendant que le sommeil veuille bien le prendre. Lentement mais surement, il fut emporté par la fatigue et ses rêves furent inexistant, un vrai sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Shuichi se leva bien avant son amant, come à son habitude mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas pour les même raison. Certes il avait bien dormi mais trop de question revenaient sans cesse sans qu'il n'ai de réponse alors, au lieu de se tourner une bonne centaine de fois dans les couvertures et de finir par réveiller Yuki, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il fit infuser une tasse de thé et la sirota tranquillement en attendant le réveil de l'homme qui l'avait comblé la veille. Pas toute la nuit comme dans les premiers jours de leur relation. Non, juste durant quelques minutes. Pourquoi donc avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'était plus pareil? Quelque chose qui n'était pas comme avant…

Peu de temps après, le beau blond vint rejoindre la tête rose dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café fumant aromatisé à la noisette. Son préféré que Shuichi lui faisait à tout les matins. Ce constat le ramena à ses questionnements de la veille. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis le début de leur relation qui le faisait sentir différent à l'égard du jeune homme?

De son côté, Shuichi se faisait également le même interrogatoire. Avait-il, comme par le passé, fait quelque chose qui aurait irrité Yuki? Non. Il s'était tenu tranquille depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment? Une impression que quelque chose manquait….Comme du thé sans herbe, comme des brioche sans pâte bref, l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Mais le chewing gum n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir davantage ses pensés car son regard chercha l'horloge et il se rendit vite compte qu'il allait être en retard au studio. Il sortit de table, pris un muffin qu'il avait fait la veille et machinalement, il embrassa son Yuki avant de filer par la porte comme un coup de vent.

Se retrouvant enfin seul dans l'appartement devenu soudainement silencieux, Eiri regretta de ne rien avoir dit à Shuichi pour essayer de le retenir. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard? L'homme blond se laissa aller conter le dossier de sa chaise et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche chaude pour vous remettre les idées en place! pensa Yuki en finissant son café avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien même si le fait de sentir la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau nue lui rappelait toujours les mains de son amant… Il passa son visage sous l'eau qui coulait à flot et se sentit déjà mieux comme si le liquide emportait avec lui tous ses tourments. Il coupa finalement le courant, histoire de ne pas avoir la peau ratatinée et s'empara de la serviette qui était sur le support.

Il enfouit son visage dedans…pour respirer à plein nez l'odeur de Shuichi! Il jeta la serviette sur le plancher avec un geste qui le surprit lui-même. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du dégout qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune artiste. Seulement un manque incompréhensible de quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement. Un manque d'amour? Et si c'était ça…

Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Shuichi Shindo franchissait la porte de son studio, il en vain à la même conclusion. Se pouvait-il que Yuki et lui était en manque d'amour? Bien sur ils s'aimaient, ils vivaient ensemble mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour seulement une petite routine bien établie… Ils leur manquaient un peu d'action. Quelque chose pour les sortir de l'ordinaire. Mais comment aborder ce sujet avec un homme si indépendant que Yuki Eiri? Et s'ils venaient à se chicaner comme à chaque fois que Shuichi pensait amener quelque chose d'intéressant dans leur vie amoureuse?

La journée se passa plutôt bien pour le leader de Bad Luck. Au studio, Mister K. lui proposa une nouvelle chanson qu'avait commencé à composer le claviériste du groupe. Quelque chose avec un bon rythme. Une chanson qui, sans aucun doute, serait un autre succès. Satisfait, Shindo remballa ces effets personnels c'est à dire…rien du tout et quitta le studio en sifflotant le nouvel air de leur prochain Hit.

Dans l'appartement, Yuki venait tout juste de terminer son chapitre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. C'était fou ce que le temps passait vite quand il était absorbé par ses bouquins. Toutefois, la présence de Shuichi lui manquait déjà terriblement. Pourquoi donc s'était-il tant attaché à ce gamin ambulant? Ah oui….parce qu'il l'aimait. Et même si parfois cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait le nier, Shindo était l'amour de sa vie.

Mais ce jour-là, Yuki ressentit le besoin de changer ses habitudes, de faire quelque chose…d'inattendu. Il avait besoin de sortir, besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre que son amant, histoire de mettre au clair toutes ses questions qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à la tourmenter. Comment pimenter sa relation avec Shuichi sans le blesser en lui proposant quoi que ce soit? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça au jeune homme. Pourtant…

_Et si j'allais voir ailleurs? se demanda l'écrivain._ Non qu'il ne voulait plus de son petit ami mais pour lui faire voir autre chose peut-être que cela l'inspirait… _Et si j'avais une relation secrète ? se demanda au même moment Shuichi qui marchait sur l'artère principale menant à chez lui._ Yuki ne serait pas obligé de le savoir et cela lui donnerait peut-être le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Après tout, en voyant autre chose peut-être qu'il découvrirait ce qui ne tournait pas rond depuis un bout de temps entre eux.

Alors que l'heure du souper arrivait, le grand écrivain regretta une fois de plus l'absence du chanteur qui lui aurait vite préparé un repas appétissant qui lui aurait mis l'eau à la bouche, au lieu de quoi, il porta une de ses fameuses cigarettes à sa bouche et s'ouvrit une canette de bière…il mangerait plus tard, si l'envie lui prenait. À peine dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

**Hai, Yuki Eiri…, répondit sobrement l'homme blond.**

**-Eiri-san, déclara une voix que Yuki reconnut comme étant celle de son ami d'enfance.**

**-Ah, Tôma…tu tombe mal je suis en pleine écriture…, tenta-t-il.**

**-Y a-t-il un moment ou je ne te dérange pas Eiri? Peu importe. Tu as mangé? Sans doute que non alors je t'invite à souper.**

**-….**

**-Ce soir, exigea le producteur d'une voix sans réplique.**

L'écrivain raccrocha le combiné, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'obstiner avec Tôma qui avait gagné de toute façon. Il regarda pour la énième fois la dernière phrase qu'il n'avait pas retouché depuis au moins quinze minutes et ferma son portable. Il n'attendait personne alors à quoi bon rester à la maison à s'apitoyer sur son sort? Shuichi ne reviendrait sans doute que tard dans la soirée il avait donc le temps d'aller se divertir un peu.

Justement, la tête aux cheveux rose pensait également à son ami Hiro à qui il avait promis de rendre visite. Pourquoi pas maintenant? Il ne le dérangerait sans doute pas puisque l'heure du souper avait été dépassé d'une bonne trentaine de minute. Il rebroussa donc chemin et emprunta la rue qui le mènerait à destination. Hiro serait heureux de le voir et cela lui permettrait d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, Yuki.


	2. Chapiter Second

**Quand l'infidélité devient une habitude**

**Chapitre second **

_Dans ce chapitre, il peut y avoir de la confusion si vous ne lisez pas attentivement ce qui suit: Yuki et Shuichi ressente ce ''manque de l'autre '' et chacun met la faute sur le l'autre ce qui peut expliquer les attitudes plutôt embrouillés qu'ils auront durant cette épisode de l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, tout s'expliquera dans les deux prochains chapitres.XD Bonne Lecture! _

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone de façon plutôt brutale, Yuki Eiri s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau et ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître ce terrible mal de tête qui lui brouillait le cerveau. Cette invitation à souper ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi avait-il accepté? _Parce que Tôma serait capable de venir me chercher pour me traîner chez lui en me tirant par la cheveux pensa Eiri avec un léger sourire devant son exagération._ Incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami d'enfance, l'écrivain finissait toujours par accéder à ces demandes.

D'un bond, l'homme blond se leva et saisit ses clefs avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de descendre au sous-sol, dans le stationnement ou l'attendait patiemment son jouet favori; sa BMW. Il la fit démarrer dans un grand vacarme et s'engagea à toute allure vers la sortie. Ce soir-là, les lumières de la ville frappèrent l'esprit de Yuki comme un bâton frappe un balle de Baseball. C'était sa première sortie depuis qu'il était officiellement en couple avec Shuichi.

Habituellement, il n'était pas rare d'aller au restaurant ou au cinéma…avec Shuichi mais jamais il n'avait sortit seul, et encore moins pour aller souper avec Tôma! Rapportant son attention sur la route, le grand blond prit la sortie qui le mènerait à la demeure de sa sœur car bien que Tôma soit son ami d'enfance, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait marié sa sœur! Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit; Mika serait-elle là?

Yuki se gara en face de la maison et, à peine était-il sorti de la voiture qu'une voix forte l'interpella.

**Tu en a mis du temps Eiri, déclara un autre homme blond qui vint à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Allez vient, le souper est servi.**

**-Arigato Tôma…**

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, comme si il lui importait peu que son ami soit venu de son plein gré. Il referma la porte derrière eux et le mena jusqu'à la cuisine ou les attendait une table parfaitement bien monté avec deux couverts.

**Mika n'est pas là, demanda alors Yuki pour se rassurer lui même.**

**- Non elle est hors de la ville jusqu'à demain midi, l'informa le producteur avec un sourire. On a donc toute la soirée à nous.**

**- …**

**- Tiens c'est curieux que tu n'ais pas amené ton animal de compagnie, remarqua l'homme blond qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter que quelqu'un lui ai volé le cœur de son bel ami blond.**

**- Tôma, soupira l'auteur. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter? Shuichi est mon petit am…**

Il ne put continuer. Oui, Shindo était son petit ami alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce mystérieux sentiment se glisse entre eux? Ce vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Ce manque de lui…ce manque d'envie de lui plutôt…

**- Eiri-san?**

**- Hum…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? J'ai dit quelque chose, l'interrogea Tôma qui n'aimait pas le voir perdu dans ses pensées.**

**- Non…ça va c'est juste que…je m'ennui, mentit-il.**

**- Alors laisse toi tenter par ce repas que j'ai confectionné juste pour toi.**

N'y tenant pas vraiment, Yuki souleva le couvercle pour rester bouche-bée devant son assiette. Une petite montagne de fine tranche de viande était entouré de multiples légumes enduisent d'une sauce que l'homme blond devina sucré juste à l'odeur. Il leva un regard incompréhensible vers son ami d'enfance.

**J'ai prit un temps fou à me souvenir de cette recette alors fais-moi plaisir, tais-toi et savoures, le devança Tôma avec un sourire satisfait.**

En effet, il y avait longtemps que Eiri n'avait pas gouté une telle cuisine. Tellement longtemps d'ailleurs qu'il ne se souvenait plus du gout qu'avaient ces aliments si bien apprêtés. La première bouché fut une totale jouissance pour le palais de l'écrivain, suivit d'une deuxième et d'une troisième. Conscient du mal qu'avait du se donner le producteur de son petit ami pour lui préparer ce repas, Yuki ne put tout simplement pas détacher son regard du visage paisible de l'autre homme blond.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, après quelques bouchés de plus, Shiguchi se leva pour revenir de la cuisine, une bouteille étrangement familière à la main pour l'homme resté à table. Il la déboucha et versa un verre à son fidèle ami. Le bouquet de ce vin particulier ramena de vieux souvenirs à l'esprit de Yuki…des souvenirs du temps de New York. S'abandonnant complètement aux saveurs exquises qui le submergeaient, Yuki en oublia toute sa raison et ses bonnes intentions.

Alors que dans la demeure des Shiguchi, le souper s'achevait, le repas du soir, pour Hiroshi Nakado, était depuis longtemps, entièrement englouti. Alors que ce dernier allait se saisir de sa basse pour entamer une heure de répétition pour la nouvelle chanson que son ami de toujours, Shuichi, venait d'écrire, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille, Hiro ouvrit tout de même la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Chewing Gum rose.

**Shui..chi?**

**- Hai, répondit simplement le jeune homme tout aussi surpris que Hiro de sa réaction.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que….?**

En voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, Hiro stoppa net son interrogatoire, il le fit entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Shuichi ne lui accorda pas un regard et fonça vers sa chambre avant de se blottir dans ses couvertures. Le bassiste n'en revenait tout simplement pas! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Shuichi pour que, tout d'un coup, il redevienne comme avant? Avant quoi déjà? Ah oui, avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Yuki!

Nakado s'approcha lentement du lit, redoutant une crise de larme comme il en avait vu à plusieurs reprises lorsque Shuichi venait le voir…mais rien ne se produisit. Seul une tête rose sortit des couvertures pour le regarder avec un timide sourire. Le jeune rouquin ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans le lit pour aller rejoindre son ami, une étrange lueur dans les yeux…

Lorsqu'enfin leur regard se croisèrent, Shuichi se sentit rapetisser sous les couvertures mais rétrécir…dans son pantalon. Hiro avait soudainement le regard d'un chasseur, le regard de Yuki… Il déglutit avec difficulté et tourna le dos à son grand ami pour éviter de repenser à l'homme qui, involontairement, le faisait souffrir. Hiroshi profita de ce mouvement pour enlacer Shuichi et l'étreignit avec une grande force. Ce soir, il était à lui !

En temps normal, Shindo aurait repoussé Hiro, trop attaché à son bel amant blond pour lui être infidèle mais ce soir, quelque chose était différent. Il avait voulu provoquer tout ça, il devait en assumer les conséquences. Tant pis pour Yuki, il n'avait qu'à résoudre leur problème avant ! Lentement, le chanteur tourna la tête pour croiser à nouveau ce regard qui le faisait sentir de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon déjà moulant.

Comme s'il avait perçu le malaise de son futur amant, Hiro fit lentement descendre sa main le long du torse de Shuichi pour tout simplement détaché son pantalon et ainsi, lui donner un peu plus d'espace. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme à la tête rose ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour se sortir de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus…excitante. Avide d'en avoir déjà plus, le plus jeune des deux approcha lentement son bassin de celui de son compagnon en le faisant légèrement onduler…

Hiro ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur car lui aussi, depuis que Shuichi c'étai enfuit sous les couvertures, se sentait asphyxier dans son pantalon. N'en pouvant plus, il saisit son menton et , en le retournant délicatement vers lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris par ce geste sacré, Shuichi s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser qui eut pour effet de le libérer des craintes qu'il avaient ressenties la veille. Yuki et lui avait besoin d'un temps de repos, un temps de diversion, pensa-t-il sans chercher à savoir si c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Hiroshi lui offrait une solution à tout ses problèmes, il n'était pas pour la refuser. De plus, il avait toujours été attiré par le grand musicien. Ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose de son chanteur. Shuichi avait été son premier véritable amour et il avait très mal digéré que quelqu'un vienne le lui voler; en l'occurrence, il n'avait jamais aimé Yuki Eiri.

Justement, l'écrivain finissait de souper avec son ami d'enfance quand celui-ci l'invita à passer au salon. Tôma savait, pour avoir étroitement surveiller Eiri durant le repas, que quelque chose le dérangeait voire même, l'obsédait. Il avait donc décidé de lui faire momentanément oublier ses soucis…durant une nuit! Alors que l'homme au regard meurtrier s'installait confortablement dans son divan préféré, soit un vieux fauteuil rembourré à l'aide de plumes d'oies, son hôte lui prépara un verre d'alcool.

**Wisky glace, se surprit Eiri quand il eut le verre dans la main.**

**- Ton préféré, le devança Tôma avec un sourire mielleux.**

**- Arigato…, murmura Yuki en rougissant légèrement, surtout à cause de la grande quantité de vin qu'il avait ingurgitée.**

C'est sous le regard satisfait de son ami que Yuki calla la moitié de son verre; Tôma avait raison, Eiri avait l'esprit préoccupé. Lentement, le blond s'approcha de l'homme de lettre et lui enleva son verre pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Son regard se plongea dans le sien…

**Tôma qu'est-ce que tu…**

**-Chut….**

La bouche pleine de Tôma vint interrompre la phrase de Yuki en embrassant longuement ses lèvres. Normalement, le producteur n'aurait pas tenter un tel coup mais ce soir, Yuki était un peu…saoul. En effet, la réaction qu'il eut était loin d'être celle prévue. Échauffé par l'alcool qui voyageait en grande quantité dans son sang, Eiri répondit avec ardeur au baiser de son amant d'autrefois. À cette initiative, Shiguchi sentit un violent élancement dans son bas ventre, signe d'une érection prochaine.

Pour sa part, Yuki ne maîtrisait absolument rien des réactions de son corps. Le doux roulement de bassin de Tôma lui tira une légère plainte de douleur qui se transforma assez rapidement en gémissement de plaisir lorsque les mains habiles de l'homme en face de lui, détachèrent son pantalon pour venir masser sensuellement son membre gonflé de désir.

Ce ne fut pas long que tout deux se retrouvèrent complètement nu, dans la chambre de Tôma, à échanger de langoureux baisers qui, minutes après minutes, ne faisaient que les exciter davantage. Alors, le seul des deux hommes à avoir gardé un peu de lucidité soit, le maître de la maison, descendit ses baisers pour couvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amant et finit par s'immobiliser à la hauteur de son entre-jambe. Une grande chaleur envahit alors le corps déjà brulant de l'écrivain qui, couché sur le dos, n'avait pu que fermer les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement.

Shiguchi était un maître dans l'art d'aguicher mais ce soir-là, il se contenta de concentrer ses énergies pour soulager le plus vite possible son amour secret. Il accéléra son mouvement de tête tout en exerçant une plus forte pression autour du membre bien dressé du beau blond. Celui-ci manqua de peu l'extase quand, d'un coup, la bouche de Tôma cessa de le toucher. Se relevant sur un coude en poussant un grognement de protestation, Yuki aperçut alors la lueur de désir qu'il avait tant cherché dans les yeux de…de qui déjà? Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, incapable, ou plutôt, incertain de vouloir entendre ce nom.

Soudain animé d'une flamme qui l'avait délaissé depuis bien longtemps, Yuki se releva et, à genoux dans le lit, amena à lui la mince silhouette de Tôma. Sans plus attendre, il le positionna à quatre pattes devant lui et le pénétra d'un coup. Ravalant un cri de douleur, car il y avait bien longtemps que Shiguchi n'avait pas été dominé, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se laissa complètement aller à la cadence déjà très rapide que lui imposait son amant.

Eiri n'en pouvait plus de refaire ce même mouvement sans ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de désir. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il n'était pas avec LUI. Il ne ressentait pas ce vide immense pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs coups de bassin, il ressentait du désir. Comprenant soudainement que c'était ce qui manquait depuis plusieurs semaines à son couple et qu'en quelques minutes à peine il l'avait trouvé, avec un autre homme, Yuki entra dans une colère sourde et, saisissant sa pauvre victime par les cheveux, il lui tira la tête vers l'arrière et accéléra considérablement ses allées et venus.

Tôma n'en put plus et il se mit à crier son plaisir. Une main se plaqua violement contre sa bouche et une autre dans le creux de ses reins. Cette fois, il n'échapperait pas à la bête sauvage qui avait prit possession de tout son être. Le uke se vida par à coup, souillant par la même occasion ses draps blancs. Mais le pire dans tout ça était que Yuki lui, n'avait pas encore finit…

En sentant le corps de Tôma se tendre dans un ultime spasme, Eiri attendit patiemment qu'il se soit complètement vidé avant de reprendre aussitôt son membre en main et de recommencer à le masser en ne lui laissant aucun repos. Cette fois-ci fut la dernière mais comme l'homme positionné à quatre pattes avait déjà jouit, le plaisir s'en trouva décuplé. Alors que la fin s'annonçait proche pour le grand blond au regard de chat, il approfondit ses grands coups de bassin tout en accélérant encore un peu et, alors qu'il touchait pour une deuxième fois le point G de son amant, il atteignit à son tour l'orgasme et se vida en lui avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le pauvre corps de Tôma.

Au même moment, bien des rues plus loin, dans l'appartement de Hiroshi Nakado , une tête rose se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Je t'ai toujours désiré, répéta à nouveau Hiro à l'oreille de Shuichi.**

Tout deux étaient allongés dans le petit lit du grand musicien et la conversation venait de dévier vers leurs plus grands désirs. Shindo enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour tenter de cacher la rougeur qui se propageait de ses joues à son visage en entier. Surprenant sa soudaine coloration, Hiro sourit d'un air entendu et, sous les draps bleuté, recouvrit son ami de son corps. Ainsi positionné au-dessus de lui, Nakado avait le loisir de dévisager son amour de toujours.

**T'es vraiment trop kawai…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors que Shuichi plongeait son regard dans le sien.**

**-Et tu es canon, lui avoua à son tour le jeune chanteur.**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hiroshi qui rougit légèrement, lui qui était jusque là incertain des véritables sentiments de son ami. Du désir…ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais c'était mieux que rien. Alors, très lentement, l'aîné des deux jeune hommes détacha la chemise de l'autre, boutons après boutons en prenant bien soin de couvrir chaque nouvelles parcelles de peau par de langoureux baisers. Fermant les yeux sous cette caresse qui lui avait tant manqué, Shuichi écarta les jambes, sachant pertinemment que les lèvres d'Hiro finiraient leur course dans cette région sensible.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon descendit sous les doigts impatient de son ami qui se glissèrent sous son caleçon pour venir masser lentement son membre déjà très tendu. Shuichi gémit sous la main de Hiro qui ne faisait que rapetisser l'espace qu'il avait dans son pantalon moulant.

**Hiro tu devrais…peut-être…**

**- Enlever ton pantalon, compléta-t-il, un regard pervers braqué sue le visage rougit de Shuichi.**

**- Hai…**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le pantalon s'écrasa sur le sol rapidement suivit du caleçon que le musicien jeta à bout de bras. Maintenant, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait du corps ainsi dénudé et vachement sexy de son amant. Avec un empressement qui le surprit lui même, les lèvres de Nakado se saisir du sexe de Shindo pour venir le titiller du bout de la langue. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la tête rose, encourageant son nouvel amant à continuer. Les lèvres pleines du bassiste encerclèrent plus fermement la verge dressé du chanteur avant que sa bouche entière ne vienne l'engloutir.

Cette fois, le gémissement qui monta de la gorge de Shuichi fut plus fort, plus désireux. Oui, il voulait Hiro, maintenant, sans plus attendre.

**Hiro, gémit-il. Prends-moi.**

Momentanément surprit par la rapidité avec laquelle Shuichi s'abandonnait à lui, Hiro ne se plaignit toutefois pas. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il considérait comme inutile dans une pareille situation et s'allongea délicatement sur le corps mince de son amour. Menant habillement son membre à l'entré de l'intimité du jeune chanteur, Hiro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'enfonça lentement dans les profondeurs du corps de Shindo.

Nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami d'enfance, la tête rose se mit à gémir au fur et à mesure que le mouvement qu'avait commencé Hiro s'accélérait. Incapable de se taire plus longtemps, Shuichi laissa sa bouche grande ouverte pour laisser passer ses exclamations de plaisir, juste à côté de l'oreille frémissante de Nakado qui prenait ses sons pour des encouragements. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le rythme des coups de bassin devint insoutenable pour le plus jeune des musiciens et c'est dans un grand cri que le corps de Shuichi fut parcourut d'un ultime soubresaut et se vida entre leur deux corps déjà humides de sueur.

Hiro accéléra dans un dernier effort et, bien que les puissants cris de Shindo auraient été capable de ranimer son désir, il s'abandonna complètement et jouit dans un profond râle de plaisir. Il resta un moment en Shuichi, simplement par plaisir de se sentir uni à lui et finit par se retirer, non sans regret. Constatant que ses draps avaient été mouillés de leur semence, Hiro sourit; il garderait un souvenir de cette nuit dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Enlaçant tendrement le corps encore vibrant d'excitation de son amant, Nakado déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux en caressant doucement les cheveux humide de Shuichi. Se dernier était à la fois, comblé et inquiet. Se pouvait-il que ce soit ça? Il avait toujours désiré Hiro et alors que maintenant tout était fini, la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré Yuki de la sorte. C'était ÇA le manque, le désir de l'autre!

Comme si cette révélation avait ébranlé son âme elle-même, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de gomme-balounne , ressentit soudainement une grande fatigue l'envahir. Le sommeil l'appelait et il ne pouvait lutter. Il retournerait à la maison le lendemain avec la ferme intention de parler à Yuki peu importe l'impact que ses paroles auraient sur lui.

Dans le lit de Tôma Seguchi, l'écrivain venait de prendre la même décision. Au bord du sommeil qu'il avait tant mérité, l'homme blond décida que dès le lendemain, il parlerait à Shuichi. S'abandonnant enfin au monde des rêves qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Yuki ferma les yeux et s'endormit contre la poitrine de Tôma.

Le lendemain matin, Yuki se leva du mauvais pied. Mika était revenu plus tôt que prévu et, puisque leur nuit avait été plutôt mouvementé, les deux amants blonds ne s'était pas aperçue que l'heure du réveil était dépassé depuis quelques heures maintenant. Elle avait donc surprit son frère et son propre mari dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans sa chambre. C'est donc avec l'esprit piqué à vif que Yuki Eiri repartit de la demeure de sa sœur, sautant dans sa BMW noire pour partir sans même avoir dit merci à Tôma pour la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

L'homme de lettre conduisit dangereusement dans les embouteillages matinaux, espérant secrètement arriver à temps pour le réveil de Shuichi qui devait s'être endormit en l'attendant. Yuki appuya sur l'accélérateur ; il devait sans doute se faire un sang de cochon !

Contrairement à ce que Yuki pouvait penser, Shuichi Shindo avait eut un réveil des plus agréables. Un peu avant le lever du soleil, Hiro s'était réveillé avec une idée en tête ; préparer un petit déjeuner au lit pour son amant. Alors, lorsque Shuichi ouvrit les yeux sur une assiette délicieusement montée avec des fruits frais, des œufs et du pain, il eut l'impression de rêver. Hiroshi était aussi bon cuisinier que musicien. Pendant un peu plus d'une demi heure, le jeune chanteur savoura avec délice la merveilleuse cuisine de son ami d'enfance.

Puis, le temps de partir arriva. Nakado tenta bien de retenir son jeune amour mais sa décision était prise.

**Je dois parler à Yuki…au moins pour essayer de le raisonner. J'ai comprit ce qu'il nous manquait…grâce à toi, répondit-il alors que Hiro venait de lui demander pourquoi il était si pressé.**

Le cœur douloureusement blessé, le bassiste avait tout de même laissé partir son ami, non sans l'avoir embrassé dans un dernier effort. Inutile, dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient quittées, la porte derrière Shindo s'était refermé dans un bruit qui résonna longuement dans la pièce devenu soudainement silencieuse. En descendant les marches pour atteindre la sortie, Shuichi se sentit soudainement plus….léger. Il avait résolu le mystérieux problème de son couple et il allait rejoindre Yuki, qui devait sans doute l'attendre impatiemment à la maison, pour lui expliquer la chose.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arriva en face de l'immeuble de condo qui abritait son nouveau chez soit. Décidant de faire une exception, il prit l'ascenseur, non sans une pointe de nostalgie au souvenir du premier baiser échangé avec son grand blond, et sortit à la hâte lorsque la cloche résonna dans la cabine pour indiquer qu'il avait atteint l'étage souhaité.

Au bout du couloir, un homme blond ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier qui menait au sous-sol et, sortant els clefs de sa poche, se prépara à rentrer chez lui après une nuit d'absence. Les deux hommes marchèrent en direction opposé sans jamais se voir jusqu'à ce que, arrivé à quelques pas de la porte de leur appartement, ils se dévisagent enfin. La surprise qui se peignit sur leurs traits était la même. Une seule question résonna dans leur esprit et c'est de concert qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche pour dicter els mort fatidiques à l'unisson.

**Ou étais-tu?**


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Quand l'infidélité devient une habitude

Chapitre Troisième

Les mots avaient été dit à l'unisson mais ils claquaient dans l'atmosphère devenue soudainement électrisante comme un coup de fouet. Durent un instant, aucun des deux hommes n'osa bouger puis, réalisant qu'il était complètement stupide de rester là à quelques pas de la porte de leur appartement, il se rapprochèrent pour entrer. Yuki sortit le premier ses clefs et, après avoir donné un vigoureux tour de poignet, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'appartement…tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

C'est en entrant à pas de tortue que Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de scruter le moindre signe d'une présence tierce, indice qu'il ne trouva pas. Le gamin poussa un soupir de soulagement ; personne n'était venu ici à par Yuki. C'était d'autant plus rassurant mais une question imminente avait germé dans son esprit. Pourquoi l'écrivain avait-il laissé leur appartement tellement en désordre avant de partir de façon plutôt précipité à en voir par la télévision qui n'avait pas été éteinte et la tasse de café resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et tout ça pour aller ou?

Alors que le jeune chanteur pivotait pour faire face à son amant, il le vit entrer dans sa chambre, pour y ressortir aussitôt. Mais que cherchait-il? Sans doute la même chose que lui, des preuves de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Il fallait avouer que Shindo avait été très surpris de constater que Yuki était sortit soit durant la nuit soit durant la soirée. Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise dans tout ça c'était que lui aussi était sortit sans donner de nouvelles… Qui était le plus fautif des deux?

De son côté, Eiri se posait également beaucoup trop de question à son gout. Lui qui c'était attendu à trouver son petit ami à la maison, le voilà qui, lui aussi, était sortit pour la nuit. Mais ou était-il allé ou plutôt, avec QUI était-il durant toute cette nuit? Aucune réponse ne vint. Alors, le regard légèrement plus dur qu'à l'habitude, il se tourna pour faire face à son amant. Son regard de chat trouva celui azuré de la tête rose…et les pupilles ambrés se détournèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille cet air si…innocent! Un dur combat s'engagea alors dans la tête et la poitrine de l'homme blond.

Bien malgré lui, Yuki dut admettre qu'il était complètement incapable de gronder Shuichi. Il ne put dire si c'était à cause de cette petite lueur un peu trop brillante dans son regard, généralement annonciatrice de larmes ou bien le fait que lui aussi se sentant coupable dans toute cette histoire. Le fait est que, Eiri se contenta de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y faire du thé qui, l'espérait-il, réussirait à lui remettre les idées en place. Shuichi le suivit, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de vivre parce que son amant n'avait pas dormit à la maison…

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un froid des plus tranchants, rarement brisé par de simples formules d'usage telles que ; Que feras-tu de ta journée, à quel heure comptes-tu rentrer, etc. L'homme blond était aussi froid que la glace elle même et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Shindo n'essaya pas le faire fondre. Aucune larme ne fut versés, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, aucune cris ne fut poussés, aucun moue de vint décoré le doux visage du jeune artiste. Shuichi était aussi avar de paroles que son bel amant blond. Le silence le plus total régnait dans la cuisine.

Un bon quart d'heure passa de cette façon, silencieuse et d'autant plus inquiétante qu'aucun des deux partenaires n'essayèrent de briser le calme plus que troublant qui avait envahit la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin Shuichi se décida à lever les yeux, son regard capta le mouvement lent de la trotteuse de l'horloge et il réalisa qu'encore une fois, il allait être en retard au studio. Se levant d'un bond, il lava son assiette et, après l'avoir rangé, fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard et contourna la table pour prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Au passage, prisonnier de sa petite routine matinale, il embrassa Yuki sur la joue et du se aire violence pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleurant lorsqu'il sentit que ce dernier s'était raidit au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Était-ce par surprise ou parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplut? Ne désirant pas le savoir, la tête rose fit un effort surhumain pour oublier la douloureuse étreinte que lui enserrait le cœur et, ravalant ses larmes, c'est d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre qu'il déclara à Yuki qu'il rentrerait pour le souper. Ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard, de peur de vouloir le retenir pour tout lui expliquer…Comme il était difficile en ce moment précis de jouer les sans cœurs.

Bien malgré lui, l'écrivain dut admettre qu'il ne supportait pas de cacher des choses aussi importantes à son amant. Lui qui aurait été prêt à tout lui avouer s'il le lui avait demandé. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait fait la tête toute la matinée sans même peser les conséquences d'un tel acte. Il avait blessé Shuichi par sa froideur et par la même occasion, lui-même. Se décidant enfin à se lever de table, Eiri traîna les pieds jusqu'à son bureau ou, l'espérait-il, il arriverait à s'enfoncer dans le monde de la littérature pour oublier un peu ses préoccupations plus que futiles.

Alors que le monde romantique prenait possession de l'esprit du grand auteur, bien loin dans les rues de Tokyo, une tête rose marchait sans vraiment savoir ou il allait. Bien sur la journée s'annonçait rude, non parce que les Bad Luck allait tenter un premier essaie pour leur nouvelle composition, non parce que Sakano risquait encore de lui petter un câble parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé d'écrire les paroles mais parce que dans les studios l'attendrait Hiro. Ce même Hiro qui, la veille, lui avait fait connaître l'extase la plus totale… À cette simple pensée, Shuichi rougit, autant de gêne à l'idée qu'il était loin d'avoir détesté mais aussi par honte d'avoir fait de tels choses alors qu'il était en couple avec Yuki.

Le simple fait de penser à cet homme lui faisait mal. Il revoyait encore le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils c'étaient retrouvés face à face dans le couloir, devant la porte de leur condo. Son cœur se serra mais cette fois, il ne refoula pas les larmes et les laissa couler librement sur ses joues rebondies. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y est toujours un accident qui vienne teinter son bonheur? C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt à fleur de peau que Shuichi entra dans le studio d'enregistrement des Production NG. Tête basse, il faillit renverser l'homme qui, lui, sortait de l'édifice alors que le jeune chanteur y entrait. Levant lentement les yeux vers la personne à qui il devait des excuses, Shuichi retint avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise.

**Ah, Shindo-kun. Tu es en retard n'est-ce pas, demanda une voix que l'interpelé aurait reconnu d'entre mille.**

**- Hai, gomen-nasai Seguchi-san, débita un Shuichi qui, l'instant d'après se figea, une expression entre la surprise et le désespoir.**

**- Tu ferais mieux de laisser Yuki se réveiller tout seul le matin, siffla-t-il, à mi-chemin entre l'insinuation et la provocation.**

C'est sur ses paroles plus qu'inattendues que Tôma quitta le hall d'entrée, laissant un Shuichi des questions plein les yeux se diriger vers la salle d'enregistrement. Comment Tôma était-il au courant que c'était à cause de Yuki qu'il était en retard. Et si….

**Shuichi, l'appela alors une autre voix familière, plus agréable cette dernière par contre.**

**- Hiroshi, le salua à son tour le chanteur, encore incertain de vouloir informer son ami des récentes nouvelles.**

**- Toi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, observa le bassiste qui avait apprit à décrypter les multiples expressions de son ami d'enfance, et je parie que ça concerne Yuki.**

**- Je….nous…, bafouilla la tête rose qui sentait les larmes revenir.**

Une deuxième fois ce matin là, un torrent de larme ravagea le visage d'ordinaire paisible du jeune homme. Grandement bouleversé par cet excès de refoulement, Hiro, dans un élan de compassion, enlaça tendrement Shuichi, espérant ainsi le réconforter un peu par sa présence. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, dans un geste affaibli par les émotions trop fortes qui l'habitait, Shindo tenta de le repousser. Se dégageant à contre cœur, Hiroshi releva le visage de son amant pour y plonger son regard. Que se passait-il, à la fin, avec Shuichi?!

Dans la tête du pauvre garçon, trop d'image et de pensées s'entrecroisaient pour que ce dernier puisse espérer garder la raison. Le regard froid et dur de Yuki, la lueur plus qu'excitante qui avait habité les yeux de son ami aux cheveux rouges, la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, le vide immense qui habitait sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à son véritable amant. Autant de pensée lui rendaient la vie difficile et c'est dans un ultime effort de lucidité que le jeune artiste avait repoussé Nakado qui, pour lui, étai t l'incarnation même de l'infidélité.

Comment arriverait-il à tout lui expliquer sans paraître pour celui s'apitoie sur son sort? Hiro avait toujours été la pour le supporter dans ces problèmes de cœur…mais comment réglé un problème dont il était la source? Complètement abattu, Shuichi ne trouva même plus la force de pleurer et c'est avec des gestes gauches qu'il tenta de s'essuyer les yeux. Ne sachant pas encore comment il ferait pour expliquer à Hiro qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas recommencer, Shindo se contenta de se diriger vers la salle d'enregistrement ou les attendait Sakano, une lueur de folie dans les yeux lorsque le chanteur lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas terminé de rédiger les paroles qui accompagneraient leur nouvelle composition.

Comme d'habitude, l'excès de folie passa vite et Sakano reprit sa place, debout, derrière les musiciens à broyer du noir. Shuichi écouta d'une oreille distraite les modifications qu'avait effectuées par Suguru, le dernier membre des Bad Luck et sursauta lorsque ce dernier lui demanda son avis.

**Euh…Je…c'est…**

**- Il adore, répondit à sa place Hiroshi, conscient que Shindo n'avait absolument rien suivit des explications que leur avait fournies Fujisaki.**

**- Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer à répéter, décida alors le joueur de synthétiseur.**

**- C'est que…je…., bafouilla Shuichi qui n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se séparer de l'image de Yuki.**

**- Il n'est pas dans son assiette, confia Hiro à l'autre musicien. Donne moi une heure ou deux et je te le remet sur pieds…**

**- Entendu, céda le cousin de Seguchi. Une heure pas plu**s.

Nakado le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et , avant que Shuichi ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, l'entraîna hors de la salle d'enregistrement pour l'amener dans sa loge. Ce dernier se laissa ballotter par les puissants bras de son ami et s'écroula sur son fauteuil alors que le musicien refermait la porte derrière eux avant de la verrouiller. Intrigué, Shindo leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami avec l'intention de le questionner sur ses actes lorsque deux lèvres pressantes se plaquèrent contre les siennes, provoquant un onde de choc qui fit violement frissonner le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Comme il aimait se faire embrasser par Hiro…Un instant! Hiro l'embrassait, lui, Shuichi Shindo qui s'était promit de ne plus jamais recommencer de telles trahisons à l'égard de son amant blond. Il voulut le repousser mais sa volonté l'abandonna complètement alors qu'il savourait la délicieuse caresse des lèvres de son ami. Ses lèvres qui, peu à peu, s'adoucissaient pour ne venir qu'effleurer les siennes en une douce promesse…Shuichi le repoussa finalement, pantelant, à bout de souffle.

**Non…Hiro… il ne faut pas…**

**-Oublie le Shu, susurra ce dernier à son oreille. Oublie Yuki.**

Comme si le concerné pouvait entendre ses paroles, Shindo plaqua ses mains sur la bouche du bassiste, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Hiroshi comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Yuki Eiri serait toujours présent dans le cœur du Chewing-Gum peut importe ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. C'est donc à regret que Nakado se recula et prit place aux côtés de son amour secret, attendant les révélations qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

**Tu te souviens ce matin je t'ai dit que je parlerais de quelque chose de très important avec Yuki, commença-t-il. Et bien….c'est que….**

**- Shu, nous n'avons qu'une heure pour régler ce problème alors ne tourne pas autour du pot, le prévient Hiro qui ne voulait toutefois pas brusquer son ami.**

**- Depuis quelque temps Yuki et moi avons…un problème. C'est comme un manque, un vide que je ne comprenais pas…jusqu'à hier, lorsque nous…**

**- Oui et… s'impatienta le bassiste qui ne voulais pas entendre parler de ses exploits sexuels.**

**- Un manque de désir, c'est ce qu'on ressent. Enfin…c'est ce que MOI je ressens mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Yuki.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve tant? Vas le voir et demande lui.**

**- Non, le problème c'est que… lui aussi était sortit hier soir et quand je suis revenu ce matin, on c'est croisé dans le couloir. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il n'a pas dormit à la maison…**

Nakado se tut soudainement en comprenant ce que voulait insinuer le jeune chanteur. Shuichi croyait que Yuki l'avait trompé… Bien qu'en son fort intérieur il aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces que ça soit la vérité, Hiroshi n'y crut pas. Yuki Eiri était peut-être un homme sans cœur mais il avait apprit, à force de côtoyer le petit être rose, à le respecter. Donc, Yuki n'avait pas pu tromper Shuichi. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir dormit chez lui? Hiro en vain à la conclusion qu'il devait se tromper, Yuki n'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça…

**Tu as peut-être raison, laissa-t-il tomber alors qu'il vit les grand yeux de son ami se remplirent de larmes pour la deuxième fois cette matinée.**

**-Mais même si c'était vrai, même s'il est allé dormir ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas bon ou parce que je suis collant ou parce que je ne lui fait pas bien à manger…je l'aime. Je l'aime et jamais je ne le quitterai, tu entends JAMAIS.**

Réalisant soudainement qu'il avait crié ses dernières paroles, Shindo s'effondra en larmes en se blottissant dans un coin du fauteuil, le plus loin possible de Hiro qui le regardait, impuissant. Comme il se détestait en ce moment de ne pas pouvoir trouver les bonnes paroles, celles qui l'auraient réconfortées. Au lieu de quoi, il le regardait sans bouger. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois!

Surmontant enfin son chagrin, le gamin aux cheveux roses sécha maladroitement ses larmes et, en guise d'excuse, servit un sourire désolé à Hiro qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Se levant finalement de son fauteuil de cuir noir, Shindo vint enlacer son ami dans une étreinte beaucoup plus que fraternelle ; c'était sa façon à lui de terminer leurs péchés. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcer, Hiroshi avait clairement comprit le message, jamais il n'aurait autant de place que Yuki dans le cœur de Shuichi.

Retournant ensemble au studio, Hiro et Shindo surprirent Fujisaki et Sakano qui s'attendaient à les voir réapparaître bien plus tard. D'un commun accord, les deux musiciens se mirent à entamer le premier couplet et c'est avec un grand soulagement que Suguru se joignit à eux. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans d'autre encombrements majeurs pour Shuichi qui regagna peu à peu le sourire sans toutefois être capable d'oublier l'image du visage encoléré que son amant avait eut, plus tôt dans la matinée.

Justement, lui non plus n'était pas capable d'effacer le visage tourmenté de son amant au cœur sensible. Avait-il été si méchant pour que celui-ci parte de l'appartement, les larmes aux yeux car même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, Yuki avait parfaitement vu les larme s'accumuler dans les grands yeux de Shuichi avant qu'il ne quitte le condo en catastrophe. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut le courage de lui exposer les solutions qu'il avait trouvé? De peur que Shindo lui demande ou il les avaient trouvées, ou plutôt comment? Ou avec qui?

Autant de questions qui ne trouvèrent aucune réponse et qui empêchèrent l'écrivain, au grand damne de celui-ci, de continuer de rédiger son chapitre. Alors, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'homme blond renonça à écrire quoi que ce soit pour la fin de l'après-midi. Mais qui pouvait bien être la personne qui le dérangeait? Shuichi?! Non impossible, il n'avait pas encore finit sa journée au studio. Eiri ouvrit la porte, bien malgré lui, et tomba nez à nez avec Tôma qui l'attendait, un sourire non-chalant sur les lèvres, légèrement appuyé conter l »embrasure de la porte.

**Comment vas notre grand écrivain, demanda-t-il en obligeant Yuki à reculer alors que son invité avançait d'un pas dans sa direction.**

**- Bien et toi Tôma, demanda-t-il d'une voix d'ou perçait un soupçon d'agacement.**

**- Bien aussi merci de t'en informer, répondit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce centrale. J'ai croisé Shindo-kun ce matin…il était en retard, dit-il en observant bien la réaction de l'homme aux yeux de chat.**

Ce dernier resta de marbre pour quiconque aurait regardé la scène de l'extérieur mais l'œil avertie de Seguchi capta un léger frémissement de sa lèvre inférieur et il eut sa réponse. Yuki et Shuichi était en querelle, c'était pourquoi Eiri réagissait à la simple mention de son nom. Mais la question était, qui des deux déclaré les hostilités? Eiri sans doute mais Tôma eut comme un moment d'hésitation.

**Il n'était pas à la maison ce matin, demanda-t-il, certain d'avoir donné une simple hypothèse.**

**- Comment le sais-tu, s'emporta Yuki en lui servant un regard qui le glaça momentanément. Il te l'a dit?**

**- Non, répondit le Producteur qui mesurait enfin la porté de ses paroles. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu l'ai foutu à la porte, avoua-t-il en remarquant le tressaillement de son interlocuteur.**

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers son ami d'enfance pour le fusiller d'un regard meurtrier. Comment osait-il insinuer de telles choses? Bon d'accord il n'avait pas toujours été très gentil avec Shuichi mais c'était histoire du passé maintenant. Il l'aimait et jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait ce matin même. Yuki prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux, jamais il n'avait tant souhaité d'être seul . Bien que Seguchi ne soit pas de tout repos, Yuki était heureux de le voir…habituellement. Mais les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait avait miné son moral déjà fragilisé par le début de journée plutôt mouvementé.

Il devait arrêter de voir Tôma sinon….La conscience de l'écrivain approuva ; Seguchi était une menace réelle pour son couple, si toutefois il existait encore un couple, ne put s'empêcher de penser Eiri. Que faisait Shuichi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille besoin de lui pour approuver ses dires? Mais surtout, pourquoi fallait-il que Tôma se soit mêlé de tout ça? Bien décidé à régler seul ses problèmes, Yuki se leva d'un bond et, sans même laisser le temps à son ami de réfléchir, il le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Violement, il le plaqua contre cette dernière et, d'un mouvement furtif, l'embrassa passionnément avant de faire tourner la poignée et de pousser Tôma dans le couloir.

Il avait réussit, il avait repoussé la dernière menace qui pesait sur son couple et plus jamais, il se le jurait solennellement, il ne referait la même erreur. Pour lui, pour Shuichi, si ce dernier voulait toujours de lui…Un grand sentiment d'accablement s'empara alors de Yuki Eiri et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Peu de se voir refuser le bonheur, peur de se faire rejeter. L'homme blond s'effondra sur le canapé du salon, regardant furtivement l'horloge qui égrenait lentement, trop lentement, les secondes, les minutes qui le séparaient du moment de vérité, le moment ou il avouerait tout à Shuichi.

Ce moment arriva malheureusement beaucoup plus vite que l'écrivain ne l'avait prévu car en réalité, la journée de Shuichi se termina plus tôt que prévue. Après avoir dévoré son repas du midi, le jeune chanteur avait été en feu tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le groupe avaient donc terminé leur répétition dans les alentours de seize heures au lieux de dix-huit heures. Mais lorsque le jeune artiste sortit à l'extérieur, la luminosité était la même que s'il avait été l'heure du souper. La raison : de gros nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient lentement mais surement dans le ciel de la capitale et qui menaçaient de déverser une pluie torrentielle à tout moment.

Pressant le pas, Shuichi traversa à la hâte la dernière rue qui le séparait de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec…

**Yuki, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir. J'arrive !**

Même si la peur lui nouait les entrailles à l'idée que son point de vue ne soit pas bien prit par l'homme qu'il aimait, Shuichi gravit les marches qui le menaient tout droit au centre de ce prochain cauchemar. Une fois devant la porte, il respira un bon coup avant de tendre une main légèrement tremblante vers la poignée. La porte grinça légèrement et s'ouvrit sur l'appartement.

Face à lui, se tenait un homme, assis dans un fauteuil du salon, étrangement captivé par la télévision, chose plutôt anormale en ce qui concernait Yuki Eiri qui d'ordinaire détestait la télévision. Shuichi entra et se dirigea vers la chambre sans un mot. Toujours immobile dans le salon, Eiri se tenait tranquille, ayant décidé d'attendre que le jeune artiste fasse les premiers pas. Comme il détestait ce lourd silence qui planait entre eux… Puis, d'un coup, il se mit à haïr la personne qui venait de lui proposer de faire le souper. Pourquoi donc faisait-il comme si de rien ne s'était passé? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de s'excuser comme il l'aurait fait avant. Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dormit ailleurs la nuit dernière, pensa amèrement l'écrivain aux cheveux blond.

Dans la cuisine, Shindo s'était immobilisé devant le frigo. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire cesser ses petits mécanismes qui lui faisaient faire tous ses actes routiniers? La routine….celle-là même qui lui avait fait embrassé Yuki ce matin. Cette même routine qui l'empêchait de faire face à son amant à cet instant présent. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'électroménager, celle de la cuisine fut brusquement ouverte pour laisser passer la silhouette que le cuisinier connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir découvert à mainte reprise leur de leurs chaudes nuits…

Shuichi soupira, accordant un bref regard à son amant blond qui venait chercher une de ses nombreuse canette de bière. Comme la vie était cruelle de lui avoir donné un ange pour veiller sur lui mais lui refuser de parler pour ne serait-ce que tenter d'expliquer sa conduite plus que douteuse de la nuit dernière. Au lieu de quoi, il faisait à manger dans l'espoir que ces petits gestes du quotidien face revenir un peu de joie dans l'appartement…mais il doutait que cela puisse fonctionner.

Après avoir placé les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, Shuichi se décida enfin à parler à Yuki. En sortant de la cuisine, le jeune homme remarqua du coin de l'œil que la pluie avait commencé à tomber dans les rue maintenant désertes de Tokyo. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autre préoccupation. Il rejoignit l'homme de sa vie qui n'avait pas bougé du salon depuis qu'il était venu se chercher quelque chose à boire. Shindo s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil, refoulant ses larmes lorsqu'il capta le mouvement de recul que son amant avait eut en le voyant approcher. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être si désagréable?

N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta dans la gueule du loup en se retenant pour ne pas débiter tout d'un coup son histoire tellement il avait l'impression que ça le brûlait par l'intérieur. Il portait depuis trop longtemps déjà ce lourd fardeau et s'en était assez. Yuki saurait TOUT que ça lui plaise ou non…et Shuichi vivrait avec les conséquences de ses actes mais au moins il aurait dit la vérité.

**Je suis allé chez Hiro hier soir, lâcha-t-il soudainement.**

**- Tu as dormit avec lui, demanda froidement Yuki après s'être crispé pour la énième fois cette journée là.**

**- Chez lui, rectifia Shuichi qui baissa le regard de honte. Non…..tu as raison. J'ai dormit avec lui.**

**- C'est ce que je croyais, déclara Eiri en se levant, incapable de rester à proximité du gamin.**

**- Mais Yuki, laisse moi t'expliquer, s'empressa de sire Shuichi en se levant à son tour pour se planter devant l'écrivain, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir dans son bureau.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre que tu as couché avec lui, lui cracha-t-il au visage, ignorant les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans les yeux de son amant...non ancien amant !**

Eiri voyait très bien que ses paroles s'étaient enfoncées très profondément dans le cœur tendre de Shuichi, mais il n'avait pas put retenir les mots de sortir de sa bouche et Yuki Eiri n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur ces paroles, aussi blessantes soient-elles. Incapable de retenir plus longtemps le flot de larmes qui faisait briller ses grands yeux, Shindo ne s'éternisa pas sur les sanglots qui montaient quelques fois de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas terminé son combat!

**Tu sais pourquoi je te plains en ce moment Yuki, demanda le jeune chanteur d'une voix qui le surprit lui-même, calme et posé. C'est parce que peut importe ce que tu pense de moi en ce moment, je ne te laisserai pas. Parce que même si je suis qu'un gamin bruyant et collant, même si tu aimerais peut-être bien d'autre cuisine que la mienne ou d'autres amants que moi. Je t'aime et tu resteras toujours l'homme de ma vie Yuki. Tu entend ce que je te dit? Je t'aime et jamais je ne te quitterai! Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu voudra pour devenir parfait, comme tu le veux mais je ne te laisserai Yuki parce que JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE!!**

Criant ses dernières paroles, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne remarqua seulement après que le tonnerre avait éclaté en même temps que sa dernière phrase, comme pour accentuer la signification d'une telle déclaration. Il osa enfin lever les yeux et tomba dans un tourbillon de sentiments dorés. Eiri le regardait, à la fois entre la colère, l'admiration, la peur et la joie. Shindo était tellement imprévisible. Enfin, il lâcha son pire cauchemar, parfaitement conscient que cela risquait de faire basculer les nouvelles résolutions de Shuichi car lui aussi, avait des choses à lui expliquer…Des choses qui lui feraient sans doute aussi mal que ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**…Moi aussi….J'était avec Tôma, laissa-t-il tomber.**

Un autre coup de tonnerre vint briser le silence de mort qui s'était abattue sur le grand salon. Un éclair illumina momentanément le visage pétrifié de Shuichi qui avait espéré de tout son cœur avoir mal entendu mais il sut que Yuki ne blaguerait pas sur une chose si importante. Dans la faible lumière de la pièce, Eiri vit parfaitement les ruisseaux qui coulaient abondamment sur les joues du gamin qui avait partagé sa vie depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Et vlan, il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais!

**Shu…tenta Yuki**

**- Laisse-moi, gémit le jeune homme, sa voix ayant monté dans les aigues mais il ne fit pas attention.**

**- Écoute…**

**- Urusei, cria le chanteur, immitant ce que l'écrivain lui avait si souvent répété, avant de reculer précipitamment vers la porte de sortie.**

Yuki tenta bien de le rattraper mais Shuichi fut plus rapide et claqua la porte alors que le bruit du tonnerre déchirait à nouveau le silence qui avait été troublé. Impuissant, légèrement chancelant, l'écrivain essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme. Rien à faire. La douleur qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine lorsqu'il avait aperçue les yeux larmoyants de son amour n'avait fait qu'augmenter à mesure que la dispute prenait de l'importance. Cette fois, Shuichi ne reviendrait pas, Yuki en était presque sur. Comment avait-il fait pour être si insensible? Lui, Yuki Eiri qui, bien malgré lui aurait donné très très cher pour le bonheur de son Chewing-gum rose, voilà que c'était LUI la cause de son malheur.

Complètement vidé, l'homme aux yeux de chat s'Écroula littéralement sur le canapé du salon, sa main cherchant automatiquement une canette de bière qu'il ouvrit et cala d'un trait mais cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Shuichi était partit à cause de lui! Il se releva, fouilla dans une armoire et dénicha son pire ennemi mais son meilleur ami également, sa bouteille de Wisky.

Les heures passèrent sans que Shindo ne donne de nouvelles. Yuki qui dut bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sourd à la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, c'étai installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à guetter l'arrivée de son amant…arrivée qui ne vint pas. Alors, assommé par la moitié de la bouteille qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, Eiri s'endormit sur le canapé, la bouteille à la main et la tête tournée vers la porte d'entrée…

_Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, je sais je sais, un peu mélodrame mais ça finit toujours bien n'est-ce pas? ;) Alors patience pour le prochain, et dernier, chapitre de cette fic. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié. Alors à la prochaine!_


	4. Chaptre Dernier

Quand l'infidélité devient une habitude

Chapitre Dernier

Dans les sombres rues de Tokyo, un jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine. Il traversa l'artère principale sans même prendre la peine de regarder avant de franchir la rue. Après tout, peu lui importait qu'une voiture ne le heurte ou que son petit ami et lui venaient de s'engueuler. C'était la fin et Shuichi le savait très bien. Il s'était encore montré faible devant son amant blond mais cette-fois, ce dernier ne voudrait plus de lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

À travers le rideaux de mèches roses qui lui collait à la peau du visage, le jeune garçon repéra une ruelle sombre ou il s'engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. Cette petite rue, il la connaissait par cœur, c'était le raccourci qu'il prenait toujours pour revenir chez lui après avoir passé une journée au studio d'enregistrement. Puis, alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la rue sombre, la mince silhouette s'effondra à même le sol trempé par la pluie diluvienne qui lui fouettait le visage, déjà baigné de larmes.

Alors, très lentement, Shindo ramena ses jambes sous son menton, les enlaçant de ses bras tremblants. Posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il se vida le cœur en pleurant, ses gémissements étouffés par le grondement incessant du tonnerre. Succombant aux élans de son corps meurtri, le gamin aux cheveux trempés repassa pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté en catastrophe son amant, la scène de son pire cauchemar.

_Je suis allé chez Hiro hier soir…_ _Je t'aime et tu resteras toujours l'homme de ma vie Yuki…_ _JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE!!! …Moi aussi….J'était avec Tôma…Urusei._

Shuichi sanglotait depuis plusieurs longues minutes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pluie diminuait d'intensité, le laissant voir ce qui l'entourait. La ruelle était resté intacte à son souvenir sauf que cette fois, il ne rentrerais pas à la maison avant un bon bout. Yuki devait déjà rassembler ses affaires, soulagé de se débarrasser de lui. Une sourde douleur tordit les entrailles de Shuichi alors que ce dernier se relevait lentement. Il n'avait nulle part ou aller, il était seul. Désormais, il n'avait plus de maison et plus de petit ami blond qui, avec un seul regard, savait lui faire perdre la tête.

**'' Yuki…, gémit le jeune artiste. Je t'aime….''**

Le silence de la nuit lui répondit. À l'heure qu'il était, Yuki devait tranquillement dormir dans leur lit…non, dans SON lit, sans lui. Shindo respira profondément avant de reprendre son errance dans la nuit et la quiétude de Tokyo. Malgré la grandeur de la nuit et les nombreux passants, rien ne put réconforter l'immense vide qui s'était crée dans la poitrine de Shuichi lorsqu'il avait dévalé les marches de l'immeuble ou Yuki et lui demeurait depuis quelques mois.

Quelques heures passèrent alors que le jeune homme marchait toujours à travers les rues désertes de la capitale. Le froid s'était depuis longtemps propagé dans tout son corps mais Shuichi ne se rendait pas compte qu'il grelottait à chaque pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, marcher, marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement ou jusqu'au lendemain. Marcher jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve…et le ramène chez lui au près de son Yuki.

Tout en marchant sur ses jambes flageolantes, Shindo s'arrêta devant l'immeuble ou logeait son ami Hiro avec l'intention de lui demander de l'héberger pour la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et alors que son doigts se tendait vers la sonnerie, il se figea. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière et elle l'ébranla jusqu'au profond de son âme.

**Triple baka…, murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Tu retombe dans le vice… Si tu vas voir Hiro, tu peux dire adieu à Yuki… Yuki !**

Shuichi avait prononcé ce nom avec une certaine réserve. Mais que lui prenait-il? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient encore ensemble. Ce n'était certainement pas une engueulade qui allait les séparer. Relevant la tête alors que quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles redescendaient devant ses yeux, Shindo eut une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il partit aussi sauvagement de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yuki? Bien sur, le fait de savoir que lui aussi avait trahit leur couple lui faisait atrocement mal mais le jeune chanteur avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Il avait quitté Yuki.

Honteux d'avoir fuit une nouvelle fois devant ses problèmes, Shuichi crispa les poings et roula des épaule pour essayer de chasser le froid qui enveloppait son corps comme une vêtement. D'un pas raide mais assuré, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le centre de la ville ou se trouvait SON appartement, ou l'attendait surement SON amant blond…

Shindo vit à peine les voitures qui l'éblouissaient avec leurs fars tendis qu'il accélérait le pas, laissant à ses pieds le soin de le ramener chez lui. À la seule pensée de revoir Yuki et de lui sauter dans les bras en s'excusant, Shuichi eut un petit sourire. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas le choix d'accepter les caprices du gamin pour se faire pardonner de ces paroles dures. En vue de l'immeuble qui grimpait dans le ciel noir de la nuit, le cœur du jeune chanteur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il traversa la rue sans même regarder et fit irruption dans le hall silencieux. Quatre à quatre, il gravit les marches qui le rapprochaient de l'amour de sa vie.

Une fois le palier atteint, il se donna un temps d'arrêt, histoire de reprendre son souffle et s'immobilisa devant la porte d'entrée, l'oreille aux aguets. Pas un bruit. L'espace d'un instant, Shindo eut l'idée que Yuki était peut-être partit…pour la nuit. Mais il se révisa vite et inséra lentement sa clef dans la serrure avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. La noirceur fut la première chose que le regard avide de Shuichi remarqua. Il resta un instant immobile sur le seuil, puis entra.

Le salon était vide…ou presque. L'exception faite d'un corps à demi étendu sur le plancher et sur le divan noir, l'un des rares meubles qui composaient le salon. L a télévision était resté ouverte, signe que Yuki avait veillé tard et qu'il s'était endormit plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Avisant la bouteille à demi vidé de wisky que son amant tenait à la main, le gamin aux cheveux couleur de Chewing-gum comprit que son départ n'avait pas laissé l'écrivain de marbre. Yuki l'avait attendu alors que lui courait sous la pluie à pleurer sa peine. Quel imbécile il était!

Bien décidé à se faire pardonner, Shuichi se délesta de ses chaussures trempés et courut dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses couvertures les plus chaudes. En chemin, il ne put réprimer un grand frisson de le parcourir. Il renifla le plus discrètement possible, c'était indiscutable, il allait attraper un bon rhume. Insouciant, le jeune homme retira complètement ses vêtements et, après avoir posé la bouteille de boisson sur la table basse du salon, il étendit la couverture sur le corps de Eiri qui, dans son sommeil ou par habitude, ouvrit légèrement les bras. Profitant de cette invitation, même si elle était inconsciente, Shindo se blottit contre le corps de son amant en soupirant de bonheur.

Comme il était bon de sentir à nouveau le doux parfum de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce doux mélange de fumée et d'alcool, sans parler de son odeur naturelle, l'avait souvent fait rêver lors de ses nombreuses tournées passées loin de son amour. Enfin heureux d'être revenu chez lui, dans les bras de son amant, Shuichi s'endormit, un indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Yuki, légèrement engourdi par les quelques gouttes d'alcool qui voyageaient encore dans son sang, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait entre ses bras. Il baissa son regard endormit…sur des cheveux roses!

**Shu…murmura-t-il, les lèvres frôlant dangereusement ses cheveux encore un peu humides.**

La tête rose se tourna légèrement vers le haut, vers le visage figé de Yuki qui ne voulait pour rien au monde le réveiller. Pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait faire le point sur les derniers évènements avant de pouvoir affronter Shuichi en face. La nuit dernière, il avait dormit d'un sommeil agité et avait crut, l'espace de quelques instants que quelqu'un venait se coucher entre ses bras. Maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Shindo avait du revenir tard et, assomé par la boisson qu'il avait prit, il ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

Eiri poussa un bruyant soupir, bien malgré lui, en passant à quel point cette situation lui paraissait idiote. Bien sur, la tromperie dont il avait été la victime ne le laissait pas indifférent mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Shuichi puisqu'il était tout aussi coupable que lui d'avoir passé la nuit avec Tôma. Fermant les yeux, l'homme blond espérait faire cesser ses questionnements. Il voulut se lever mais impossible; Shuichi avait la tête appuyé sur son bras et, dans son sommeil, il s'était accroché à lui comme un bébé koala le ferait avec sa mère.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se replacer pour attendre, patiemment, que le Chewing-gum se réveille, la soi-disant boule rose se tortilla lentement et ouvrit les yeux…pour les refermer précipitamment la seconde d'après. Puis, un grand œil se risqua à observer l'homme blond qui le regardait. Puis, un deuxième, remplie d'inquiétude.

**Yu…Yuki?**

**-Ohayo, lui répondit l'écrivain, le visage de marbre.**

Comme il se trouvait sans cœur de ne pas lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire. Mais que voulez-vous, Yuki est un grand insensible. Se redressant de son mieux sur le canapé qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt étroit pour deux personnes, Yuki fit face à Shuichi en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il fit chauffer de l'eau pour son café habituel.

Soudainement privé de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, Shuichi frissonna, en ouvrant à nouveau ses grands yeux. Yuki s'était levé mais, l'espace d'un court instant, ses yeux avaient exprimé quelque chose que le jeune artiste n'avait jamais vu dans ce regard d'ordinaire si froid. De la compassion? Non. De la pitié ? Non… De l'amour? Shuichi se leva à son tour, faisant taire de son mieux la profonde inquiétude qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance de tout mettre au clair et il marchait droit devant elle. Pourvu que cette fois, Yuki veuille bien l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Assis à la table, l'écrivain lisait distraitement le journal, l'oreille aux aguets des moindres bruits qui résonnaient dans le lourd silence de l'appartement. Shuichi venait de se lever et se dirigeait droit vers lui. Réprimant l'instinct de se retourner pour le voir arriver, Yuki déposa le journal et feignit la surprise lorsque Shindo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, à la table. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés… Dans un geste désespéré, Eiri tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue…mais se contenta de replacer une mèches de cheveux qui barrait les yeux de son amour.

À la fois surpris par ce geste inattendu et heureux que la tension redescende enfin, Shuichi se permit de soupirer d'aisance. Il était tellement heureux de reprendre son petit train-train habituel qu'il en oublia presque la raison de son départ de la veille. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder se sujet maintenant. Il avait faim et surtout, il voulait profiter du calme matinal pour remettre ses idées en place. Se levant de sa chaise, il alla se chercher un bol et se servit une portion de gruau qu'il fit réchauffer au four micro-onde avec un soupçon de lait…

Captant l'odeur du sucre brun que Shuichi avait mit dans son bol de gruau, Yuki déposa pour de bon son journal qu'il plia soigneusement en quatre et releva la tête. Devant lui, Shindo se trouvait acoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, le bassin légèrement poussé vers l'arrière ce qu'il laissait à l'homme blond une vue incroyable sur la douce courbe du dos de son amant et sur ses petites fesses bien fermes. Détournant à la dernière seconde le regard alors que le jeune chanteur se retournait vers lui, Yuki se racla doucement la gorge et releva les yeux.

**J'en prendrai bien un bol…si tu veux, déclara-t-il avec un ton ou perçait une légère note doucereuse.**

**-Hai…, répondit Shuichi en sortant un second bol de l'armoire et en refaisant les mêmes gestes qu'il y avait quelques minutes.**

Quelques instants plus tard, la minuterie retentit pour annoncer que le déjeuner était servit. Le Chewing-gum rose s'empara du second bol et le plaça devant la bouche avide de Yuki qui saisit en hâte sa cuillère et commença à manger, coupant court à toute discussion possible. Shuichi ne s'en formalisa pas et attaqua avec la même avidité son propre plat qui commençait déjà refroidir. Le silence se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Shindo termine son bol de guau et le repousse brusquement devant lui, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

**Yuki…, commença-t-il, hésitant.**

**- Hum?**

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'air qui commençait à se charger d'électricité comme un grondement de tonnerre dans un nuit calme et paisible. Sur sa chaise, Yuki se redressa d'un coup, évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de son amant. Non, ne pas le regarder sinon… trop tard. L'homme aux cheveux blond leva les yeux vers Shuichi et soudain, le monde autour de lui s'évanouit et il ne vit plus que ces deux grands yeux, à demi embués de larme qui le regardait, espérant s'y accrocher de toute ses forces. La force du désespoir peut-être ou plutôt le désir ardent de continuer.

Profondément touché par cette démonstration d'amour inconditionnel de la part du gamin qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, Yuki n'eut aucun mot pour décrire le feu qui courait dans ses veines. Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir été si idiot! Shuichi méritait le bonheur et il lui avait refuser cette seule chose qu'il lui ait demandé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit, Shindo prit la parole. S'attendant à de banales excuses qu'il aurait essuyé d'un simple regard, Eiri ne s'attendait aucunement à la tempête qui éclata juste devant lui, prenant possession du visage de son amour.

Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais passé la nuit avec Tôma, l'accusa d'abord Shuichi. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Parce que je suis trop jeune? Trop collant peut-être? Ou trop braillard, insista-t-il, une coloration rouge lui montant aux joues mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la gêne mais de la colère. Figure-toi que je ne suis plus un enfant. Inutile de me cacher des choses Yuki dit les c'est tout.

**- Mais Shu…**

**- J'ai pas encore finit! Tu t'imagine peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer pour de vrai? Et bien tu as tord Yuki parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais autant aimé dans ma petite vie de chanteur raté. L'homme que j'aime c'est toi et pas Hiro et pas Tôma et personne d'autre! Tu entends? Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Yuki Eiri.**

La litanie de reproches fut interrompu par une brusque quinte de toux qui fit trembler le corps frêle du jeune artiste. C'est la goutte au nez qu'il reprit ses dures paroles à l'intention de l'homme au regard de chat qui lui faisait face.

**Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je t'aime tellement que je serais incapable de te quitter parce que j'ai besoin de toi Yuki et que tu as besoin de moi…Alors si tu préfère Tôma…je comprendrais mais…je reste avec toi quand même. Je pourrais reprendre mon ancienne chambre pour vous laissez la place si tu veux mais je ne quitterai pas la maiso…**

**-Shuichi arrête, lâcha Eiri d'un ton si froid qu'il aurait réussit à faire frigorifier le Yeti lui-même. Arrête, reprit-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger dangereusement vers la tête rose qui osait lui tenir tête.**

Caler dans sa chaise, Shuichi aurait bien voulu prendre la même teinte que le bois du meuble sur lequel il prenait place mais hélas, il n'y avait que ce regard qui lui glaçait le sang… L'homme de lettre fut au-dessus de lui la seconde plus tard, son regard perçant cherchant à sonder le plus profond de son âme en quête d'une réponse…À quoi? Shindo n'aurait su le dire mais il se risqua tout de même à plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qui faisait follement battre son cœur. Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sans voix. Au lieu de l'habituel dédain qui poussait Yuki Eiri a être si méchant avec lui, une lueur, toute petite lueur de désolation.

Shuichi dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas éveillé. Yuki, SON Yuki, qui faisait preuve d'un peu de compassion envers son souffre-douleur préféré? Impossible! Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'insistance de ce même regard fit réfléchir à nouveau Shuichi. Il était sérieux c'était évident mais… Ou était donc passé le Yuki d'avant. Pas qu'il soit en train de se plaindre mais c'était plutôt déroutant.

Alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur bonbon se redressa maladroitement sur son siège, son visage s'approchant dangereusement de celui de Yuki. Ce dernier, parfaitement conscient de la situation, prit son courage à deux main et, à son tour, débita ce qu'il brûlait de dire à son amant depuis le milieu de la journée.

**Baka…siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu es vraiment le pire des imbécile Shindo, lui lança-t-il au visage alors que le pauvre gamin se demandait s'il n'avait pas espéré trop vite. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais aimer un homme comme Tôma Seguchi? Un homme aussi arrogant, qui ne pense qu'à ses propres intérêts, qui est totalement déconnecté du monde et qui, en plus, a épousé ma sœur? Tu le crois vraiment, lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.**

**- …Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Shuichi qui se sentait très petit entre le bois dur de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était rassit et le regard tout aussi dur de son amant blond. Tu étais avec Tôma et…**

**- Et alors? Tu étais bien avec Hiroshi et je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu l'aimais…parce que je sais que c'est moi que tu aime.**

**- Alors pourquoi avoir été si dur avec moi Yuki, demanda-t-il, penaud.**

**- Parce que tu me rend dingue Shuichi. Je me met en colère contre toi mais la seconde qui suit je me sent coupable seulement, il est trop tard pour rattraper ce que je dis alors…**

**- Alors ça finit toujours comme ça, termina le jeune artiste qui savait parfaitement comment se terminaient leurs querelles.**

**- Mais je n'aime pas Tôma. En fait, depuis notre enfance il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il a toujours été la dans les moments difficiles et même si je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien je m'en fiche. Parce qu'il n'a plus rien a voir dans ma vie maintenant. Je me servais de lui pour passer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir te parler sans en avoir des remords… Sans pouvoir te dire qu'un manque de désir c'était installé entre nous, sans pouvoir te dire que je me sens coupable de te voir si malheureux. Sans pouvoir te dire que…que je t'aime Shuichi, dit-il dans un dernier souffle.**

Complètement abasourdi, les larmes aux yeux et les membres légèrement tremblants, Shuichi dévisagea l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme sans cœur pendant plusieurs mois. Avait-il rêvé? Yuki Eiri était capable de romantisme et de sensibilité? Aucun mot n'aurait été capable de décrire la chaleur qui envahit Shindo à cet instant. À nouveau, la flamme du désir s'enflamma et, en un regard, le chanteur sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cet homme aux regard envoutant.

Bondissant de sa chaise, le jeune gamin aux cheveux rose se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour s'y blottir. Levant ses grands yeux vers le visage à demi souriant de son amant, Shuichi lui tendit les lèvres en un dernier effort de réconciliation. Répondant tendrement à sa proposition, Yuki l'embrassa longuement avant que son amour se décolle doucement et lui murmure à l'oreille les trois mots qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

**Je t'aime…**

Trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune chanteur se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son amant blond et grava ce moment à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Pas comme étant le jour ou il s'était réconcilié pour la énième fois avec l'homme de sa vie mais comme le jour ou Yuki Eiri lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce jour même ou la chaleur de son corps lui réchauffait le sang, ce jour ou leur lèvres s'étaient à nouveau touchées… Ce jour ou il était aimé pour de bon.

Alors que dans un élan d'amour, Shuichi voulu respirer à fond la merveilleuse odeur de Yuki, l'air resta bloqué avant même de pouvoir entrer dans son nez. Une violente quinte de toux secoua le petit corps de l'artiste et Shindo du se rasseoir à la table pour retrouver un semblant de respiration normale… Légèrement inquiet de voir son petit ami si faible, Yuki enlaça le gamin par derrière et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

**Je crois bien que j'ai attrapé la grippe, répondit Shuichi en avisant la gouttelette qui pendouillait au bout de son nez.**

**- Baka…, soupira l'homme aux yeux de chat.**

**- …nande?**

**- T'as passé la nuit dehors, sous la pluie… C'est bien normal que tu sois enrhumé…**

**- Gomen-nasai Yuki, murmura Shindo en guise d'excuse.**

Bien loin de s'émouvoir devant la situation, Eiri saisit Shuichi par la taille afin de le soulever de la chaise et le mena jusque dans leur chambre. Là, il le coucha, sous les couvertures fraîchement lavées et l'emmaillota au beau milieu du lit. Avant même que son protégé n'ait le temps de protester ou de se questionner, l'écrivain repartit sans un mot.

Entouré de douces couvertures, sur un matelas moelleux et dans une chambre qui sentait à plein nez la douce odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait, Shuichi Shindo était aux anges. Ne comprenant toutefois pas très bien ce que Yuki voulais faire, le Chewing-Gum rose resta sagement dans le lit avec l'intention d'attendre l'homme blond de la maison mais, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, ses paupières devinrent lourdes d'un sommeil bien mérité. Il sombra alors, le noir se faisant dans son esprit, et dormit s'un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Dans la cuisine, Yuki tendis une oreille vers la chambre qu'il avait, la veille, occupé seul. Aucun son, Shuichi devait s'être endormit. _Parfait, pensa Yuki en se levant de sa chaise pour s'activer autour du four._ En fait, son but premier était réalisé, endormit Shuichi pour lui permettre de bouger sans que ce dernier ne se questionne. Parfaitement conscient du chagrin qu'il avait causé à son amant, Eiri avait décidé de se faire pardonner en prenant soin de lui puisqu'il était la cause première du virus qui l'attaquait. C'était de SA faute si Shuichi était partit de l'appartement. SA faute si il avait la grippe ce matin là donc c'était aussi SA responsabilité de prendre soin de lui.

Alors qu'une heure s'était écoulée, Yuki revint vers la chambre, un plateau dans les mains, et le déposa sur la petite table de chevet. Sur le plateau fumait encore un bol de soupe faite maison ainsi qu'un jus d'orange et une coupe de fruits frais. Dès son réveil, Shindo serait pris en main par Yuki qui ne désirait en aucun cas que la grippe prenne le dessus sur le corps de son jeune amant. Il s'étendit à son tour, enlaçant tendrement le jeune homme qui lui avait fait vivre bien des émotions depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Yuki ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil.

Lorsque Shuichi se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il fut très surpris de sentir un corps chaud et réconfortant à côté de lui…mais encore plus surpris de constater que plus aucun lumière n'éclairait la pièce. Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà une heure… Lentement, Shindo se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait rejoint. Quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles venaient cacher son visage à la peau légèrement hâlé par le soleil. Ses beaux yeux étaient cachés par ses paupières mais le jeune chanteur n'eut qu'à fermer els yeux pour revoir le magnifique regard de son amant blond.

En rouvrant les yeux à nouveau, Shuichi crut que le souffle allait lui manquer. Deux grands yeux de chats l'observait avec attention, une légère lueur de sommeil… Yuki grogna légèrement et ramena le corps de Shindo conter le sien. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué qu'il ne protesta pas du fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux nus… À cette seule pensée, Shuichi rougit en sentant une tension lui tirailler le bas du ventre. Eiri le remarqua bien vite et c'est avec un sourire plutôt prometteur qu'il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune artiste.

**Tu as faim on dirait…**

**-… , fut tout ce que Shindo put répondre, ignorant si l'écrivain parlait de sa réaction corporelle ou du gargouillement qui venait de résonner dans le silence de la pièce.**

Un regard à la fenêtre suffit à Yuki pour qu'il prenne conscience de l'heure plutôt avancée. Avait-il dormit tout ce temps? Lui qui avait voulu faire une petit surprise à son amoureux, il était plutôt dans le pétrin. Rapportant quand même son attention sur la bouille d'ange qui le dévisageait sans retenu, Eiri s'abandonna un instant dans l'immensité bleu des grands yeux de Shuichi. Comme il lui avait manqué! Répondant alors à un besoin enfouit en lui depuis longtemps, l'homme blond plaqua brutalement sa bouche contre celle de son amant, rapprochant d'une simple pression leur deux corps et ferma les yeux pour se délecter de ce moment magique.

Trop surpris pour protester, Shindo se laissa faire, non sans un frisson qui lui parcourut l'Échine à la vitesse de l'éclair. Jamais Yuki ne l'avait ainsi embrassé. Sa main qui descendait lentement le long de son dos semblait lui brûler la peau et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le creux de ses reins, le gamin crut qu'il allait exploser de bonheur…et de désir refoulé. En fait, la nuit ou Hiro et lui avait laissé leurs pulsions prendre le dessus sur leur conscience, le jeune chanteur n'avait pensé à personne d'autre qu'à l'homme qui l'enlaçait avec passion.

Répondant avec ardeur aux baisers enflammés de Yuki, Shuichi sentit que tout son corps réagissait à l'initiative de son amant. Son membre s'était dressé depuis un bon moment et il commençait à avoir la tête lourde, en raison de leurs incessants baisers qui lui faisait manquer d'air. Alors, oubliant complètement son estomac qui grondait, le gamin aux cheveux rose s'abandonna totalement au plaisir de la chair et enroula ses bars derrière la nuque de Yuki qui se positionna de sorte à être sur le corps de SON Shuichi.

Déjà dénudés de vêtements, les deux hommes en vinrent rapidement à l'excitation la plus extrême à force de s'embrasser, de se toucher, de se frôler… Mais alors que le véritable plaisir allait commencer, Eiri eut un petit sourire en coin et fit descendre ses baisers le long de cou d'un Shindo au bord de l'extase. Lentement, les lèvres légèrement rougies par le plaisir et la chaleur, Yuki atteignit le creux de la clavicule et y lécha la peau tendre avant de reprendre son manège et de recommencer à descendre… Aucune parties du corps de Shuichi ne fut oublié. Les pectoraux furent massés vigoureusement alors que les petits bouts chaire furent pincés, mordillés et léchés.

Le souffle court, le Chewing-Gum rose avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'ardente chaleur des lèvres de son amant blond. Une main à demi plongée dans sa chevelure soyeuse, il l'incitait à continuer sa descente jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe qui se tendait avec impatience vers lui. Avide d'entendre à nouveau les gémissements de Shuichi, Yuki ne tarda pas à engloutir entièrement le membre fièrement dressé et à effectuer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en appuyant chaque remonté d'une pression des lèvres. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et Shindo gémit doucement sans chercher à empêcher les sons de sortir de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Trop impatient pour continuer ce petit jeu, Shuichi raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux de Yuki et se dernier releva la tête, curieux de connaître la raison qui poussait son amant à le faire arrêter. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard débordant à la fois d'amour et de désir, Eiri sut tout de suite ce que voulait le jeune homme qu'il aimait.

**Yuki…, murmura Shuichi à l'homme blond qui avait allongé son corps sur le sien. Prends moi…**

Ces deux simples mots furent assez pour enflammer le sang de l'écrivain et c'est avec une infinie douceur qu'il dirigea son membre vers l'intimité de Shuichi. Il le pénétra lentement voire même amoureusement. Laissant échapper un doux gémissement, ce dernier s'agrippa au dos de son homme et bougea au rythme lent qui lui était imposé. Bien vite, la vitesse devint endiablé et comme toute bonnes choses a une fin, le jeune artiste se cambra dans un dernier effort pour résister à la vague qui le submergea quelques secondes plus tard. Il se vida entre leur deux corps et cria le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait avant que ce dernier ne jouisse à son tour.

S'effondrant sur le frêle corps de son amant, Yuki resta un moment en lui, savourant pleinement ce sentiment de possessivité qui lui avait tant manqué. Shuichi Shindo était SON amant à LUI seul. Jamais plus il n'accepterait de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Jamais plus, il s'en faisait la promesse. Un souffle chaud le ramena au moment présent et il se retira enfin, laissant à son jeune amoureux la possibilité de se blottir contre lui une fois que Yuki eut roulé sur le côté.

Même si la faim se faisait sentir à nouveau, l'homme aux regard meurtrier ne bougea pas. Enlaçant avec douceur le corps chaud qui c'était blottit contre lui, Eiri s'emplit les poumons de l'odeur de son amant, poussant un léger soupir de satisfaction pour évacuer le surplus d'air. La tête posée sur son torse légèrement humide par la sueur, Shuichi leva son visage vers celui de son amant. Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient pour la énième fois cette soirée là, il devint clair au gamin que jamais de toute sa vie il ne trouverait un homme plus merveilleux que Yuki Eiri. Cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Cet homme qui l'avait jeté dehors de l'appartement bien des fois par le passé. Cet homme qui l'avait trompé avec son meilleurs ami… Cet homme, son amant, son amour.

**Aishiteru Yuki, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que le sommeil les accueillait à bras ouvert pour une nuit de repos bien mérité.**

**-Sukydayo Shuichi, répondit alors la voix lointaine de Yuki Eiri, l'homme qui l'aimerait désormais à tout jamais et l'homme qu'il aimerait à son tour jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

_Voilà voilà, C'est ici que se termine l'histoire de Shuichi Shindo et de Yuki Eiri. Si cette petite fic vous a plut n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié. Maintenant, pour ceux qui ont adoré cette fic, ne vous en faites pas, celle-ci était courte mais c'est pour mieux préparer la prochaine que je vais coécrire avec Chibi-Kitsune. Je peux tout de suite vous dire que ça sera sans doute une des plus grosses fic sur Gravitation…Attention ça promet! Alors encore une fois merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fic et surveiller les nouveautés…_

Petit Lexique : Baka = Idiot

Ohayo = Bon Matin

Hai = Oui

Nani = Quoi?

Nande = Pourquoi?

Gomen-nasai = Pardon, Désolé

Aishiteru/Sukidayo = Je t'aime


End file.
